The Stark Targaryen Lost Child
by EzraBridgerIsMyLove
Summary: He's losing his light to a Holocron, his friend's dead and his... master is blind. But everything get worse when he discover something about his past. He was adopted. Adopted by the Bridger. Now, he's searching for his true blood family. However, he don't know that his blood family have WAY more secrets and shockable things that not even Yoda would know. He is a direwolf. A dragon.


Ezra was in the room, not knowing what he was feeling. Everything had happened so fast. They found a new Sith, the Inquisitors dead, Ahsoka seemingly dead and Kanan was... blind... Now, that Sith holocron seemed to control himselfHe felt the dark side. It was close. He did not know how to control. He was too afraid. Very much. He wanted his parents with him. But they were dead. He felt much miss them. He would do anything to have the parents there.

The padawan was in bed with the holocron in hand. The triangle and red holocron shining, not that it was different. He looked at the Sith object. It was like a drug. He could not leave it.

\- Why I can't just drop you ? - He said, almost desperate - Since you got there the Temple, you come in causing all wrong! Ahsoka is missing... and my master this blind... FOR YOUR FAULT! - Ezra shouted, throwing the holocron on the ground with great force.

As soon as that holocron touched the ground, he did not break but a glare and red smoke spread throughout the room. His blue eyes widened Ezra.

\- _Ezra... Qoy Qoyi..._ \- a female voice came from light.

\- _You are the last of your generation..._ \- a male voice came from the light.

Ezra's eyes widened. These voices were a little crooked and distorted, but Ezra could recognize the voice.

\- Mom...? Dad...? - He said, feeling totally touched.

He walked over to the light. He knew he should not, but when he heard the voice of the parents, he could not control his feelings. Once he touched the red light, everything became black. And he began to fall. He screamed.

* * *

He dropped to a white light. Once entered in the light, he can hear a familiar voice.

\- _Your family is older and important than you ever imagined. You are important. You're the last one._ -

He did not recognize who, but knew it was familiar. He continued to fall, until he fell in the snow. Ezra felt no pain. He only realized he was in the snow. And he was with different clothes. Men were there. Ezra turned to the men. They were black robes and appeared to be warriors. But they did not warriors. They seemed much more medieval. The strangest thing is that they had not noticed a boy had fallen from the sky.

The boy looked at them. They were looking for pieces of wood forming a cross, and had something written. But Ezra could not read because of the men at the front. He started to get up. His legs were wobbly, but he felt no pain. He looked at the clothes and saw that they were similar to men's, but had a differential. His clothes, had a small drawing of the head of a wolf.

After a minute examining the site, which was what looked like a small village, a man who looked like a commander, with black, curly hair. His clothing was similar to that of Ezra. Just has not the wolf. He walked to the cross. So Ez can finally read what was written.

" _Traitor_ "

Ezra opened his eyes with fear when the man turned and an older man, who accompanied the black-haired man to it, thrust a sword into his chest. The padawan covered his mouth with his hands when he saw it. Then 4 more men did the same thing. So far, all speaking the same thing.

\- For the watch. -

Ezra wanted to stop. And he tried. He tried to push men to go to the man being stabbed, but no one noticed. It looked like he was invisible. Then a boy apparently younger than Ezra, went to the man who was on his knees. The boy took a sword and, without further, he said.

\- For the Watch. -

Then he stuck his sword in the knee man's chest. Ezra was very shocked.

\- NO! - Ezra cried.

Ezra could not even move as much surprise and fear inside him. The man was already on the ground, bleeding and dead. While all the men were already leaving. The boy was speechless he wanted to help but it was too late. He started to walk away, still staring at the corpse. He felt he knew the man, as Ezra was suffering more than normal. Much more than he had ever felt before.

Suddenly Ezra fell again, like an abyss. It started to turn white, all that fall again. Then he heard the voice again.

\- _These are your first steps ..._ -

* * *

He fell into a lawn. Again, he was not in pain. Then he heard a woman's voice, then a roar. Ezra quickly got up and looked at where the roar came. A huge reptile with wings lay on the burnt ground, with several burnt carcasses and animal skeletons on the floor. Ezra's eyes widened.

A beautiful woman stood beside the giant lizard. She had well whiten blond hair and a blue dress, but it was a little burnt and tattered. She spoke something to the animal, but Ezra was far from her and could not hear. She tried to climb the lizard, but fell and the animal cringed, as if he was beginning to sleep. The animal was strong with injuries, so did not raise flight.

The padawan rose quickly. The woman began to walk more forward, and the animal did not follow.

\- She must be going to get food. - Ezra thought.

He started to follow her in silence. He passed in front of the animal, which was still asleep. It made a noise that made Ezra start walking much faster.

Ezra noticed that his clothes had changed again. They looked kind of royalty, half of a barbarian, and had drawn lizard. Same as of the woman, only that the draw had three heads.

After a while, they were already far away. The white-haired woman had not even noticed the presence of Ezra. He was practically invisible. All this was a vision, but why? Why it was all so familiar to Ezra? It was like a fairy tale, just that much more terrifying.

After a while walking, she stopped. Because, suddenly, a man, a warrior on a horse. I could see the look of the woman who was bad. But more men began to arrive in horses. On the other side of the mountain, more men arrived. Ezra's eyes widened and gaped when he saw that had thousands of warriors on horses coming from all sides, trapping them. Millions of warriors. Warriors started riding in circles around the two.

The woman's face showed fear, Ezra looked at all sides, very scared. He could hardly breathe from fear. He pulled back a little, but was among the horses that rode very fast. This time, it hurt a lot. Animals beat in Ezra and he was just trying to get out of that place.

He was pushed by a kick out of place, and fell into the light again. All gone in white light.

\- _We will be with you._ \- He heard his father.

\- _You're the last one. Stay safe._ \- He heard his mother.

* * *

Ezra woke up on the bedroom floor, panting and scared. The holocron was closed down. Ezra looked at the Sith object. It all... A dream? Or... A vision?

The Padawan did not know. The only thing he could speak, was:

\- What the hell was that? -


End file.
